WWE Behind The Curtain
by Wwelovestoryfanatic
Summary: This Is A New Story I Will Be Creating Based On Fictional Lives I Will Come Up With For Both Past And Present Superstars And Divas.. None Of These Things Im Going To Type Will Be True, I Thought Of This Stuff Off The Top Of My Head! This Is My First Story Besides Little Things I Do On Youtube So This Summary Probably Sucks! Open For Main Characters In Chapter One.
1. Introduction

Main Characters- Randy Orton, Layla Orton (Layla El Is Her Real Life Name But Shes Gonna Be Casted As Randys Sister), Kelly Cena (Casted As John's Sister), John Cena, Mickie James,  
Evan Bourne,  
Carmella Van Dale,  
Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns,  
Alexa Morgan (Liv's Sister),  
And Sasha Banks

Reccuring Cast (Often Appear)-  
Nikki Bella,  
Liv Morgan,  
Jojo Union,  
Eva Marie,  
Billie Kay Reigns (Romans Baby Sister),  
Maryse Ouellet,  
Mike Mizanin,  
Melina Perez,  
Brooke Adams,  
Eve Torres,  
Ted Dibiase (Jr),  
Cody Rhodes,  
AJ Lee,  
Phil Brooks,  
Maxine Lane,  
Kaitlyn Bonin,  
Dolph Ziggler,  
Stephanie Mmcmahon,  
Shane Mcmahon,  
Vince Mcmahon,  
And HHH


	2. Chapter 1

1 Day Until WWE Raw 8:00 Am. To Kelly, Liv, Eve, And Brie All Packed Up In Eve's Jeep Driving On The Highway To The Hotel To Get Ready For Raw Tommorow Night. Liv Stopped Scrolling Thru Her Twitter Feed And Looked Up From Her iPhone At Eve Who Was Focusing On The Road "Eve? How Much Longer Till We Get There?" Liv Asked As She Was Growing Impatient

"Umm, About 30 Minutes Why? Is Someone Excited For Their First Night On Raw?" Eve Asked As She Glanced At Liv Thru The Rear View Mirror And Then Looked Back To The Road And Smiled As She Remembered Her First Night On Smackdown She Faced Michelle.

Liv Sighed "Actually You Wouldn't Believe How Nervous I Am, But Yeah It Is Kinda Exciting Thinking About It.." She Smiled

"Yeah, I Still Remember My First Night I Was Only 19 Years Old And Vince Thought It Was A Great Idea For Me To Have Segments In Skimpy Lingerie With Brooke And Layla, He Was Such A Pig Back Then!" Kelly Added As She Crunched Her Nose In Disgust, Laughed, And Then Bite The Twizzler She Had In Her Hands.

Brie Raised Her Eyebrows "Was? He Still Is Kellz" Brie Shook Her Head And Giggled

Eve Nodded Her Head In Agreement "Yeah Im With Brie On This One, He Still Is The Same Sick,  
Nasty, Mean, Old Bastard He Was Back Then... He Just Got Older!"

Liv Laughed "You Guys Are Making Me Nervous Now"

Brie Turned And Smiled At The Innocent Looking Young Girl Sitting Next To Her "Oh Liv, Don't Worry About It Vince Never Was Weird Or Creepy To Nikki And I.." She Reassured Liv.

Eve Laughed "Brie Thats Only Because Nikki Told Him Off When He Tried To Give You Guys A Creepy Sexual Scene Together And He Never Fucked With You Two Again" Eve Laughed Not Once Taking Her Eyes Off The Road And Kelly Nugged Her Arm, Something Kelly Always Did To Her Bubbly Brunette Bestfriend Eve To Be Queit When She Talked Too Much.

Liv Noticed Kellys Gesture Only Making Her More Nervous And Decided To Just Shyly Smile At Brie.

Just Then The Radio Started To Play There Goes My Life, A Song Livs Father Bob Always Sung To Her When She Was Nervous Or Having Anxiety Liv Was Then Hit With A Flashback...

"I Just Dont Understand It Olivia Jene, You Had Your Whole Future Before You Everything You've Ever Wanted, You Had Two More Years To Go Before You Got That Full Ride Scholarship To That Nursing School But No You Just Had To Be An Idiot And Drop Out All To Chase Some Stupid Wrestling Dream Thats Never Gonna Happen Ever!" Her Mother Angela Shouted Making Liv Nervously Shake.

Liv Sighed And Put Her Face In Her Hands "Mom, Lexi Is Going Out For Wwe's Developmental Program Nxt So I Don't See What The Problem-" *Gets Cut Off*

"Olivia, Don't You Dare Start Bringing Alexis Into This.. You Know Lexi Graduated First And That Still Didn't Change How I Felt About Her Wasting Her Time On Stupid Wrestling Either!  
Its Nothing But A Waste Of Fucking Time.." Angela Morgan Argued

"Ang, Honey Maybe Just Give Livie A Chance To Explain Herself..." Bob Suggested Trying To Calm His Wife Down.

"How In The Hell Are You Even Entertaining This Idea Bob? Shes 16!" Angela Furiously Yelled.

Bob Looked To His Daughter "Olivia Can You Excuse Me And Your Mother So We Can Talk This Over?"

Liv Looked Down Hating Every Second Of Being Scolded For Following Her True Dreams She Shared With Her Sister Alexa "Dad, You're Not Gonna Make Me Go Back To School Right?" Liv Raised A Brow At Her Father.

"I Don't Know Yet, Please Just Go Upstairs.." Bob Pleaded

"Fine!" Liv Rolled Her Eyes, Brushed Past Her Mother And Ran Upstairs Tears Now Streaming Down Her Face.

Brie Tapping Liv On Her Shoulder Snapped Her From Her Flashblack. "Liv?" She Managed To Hear Brie Say.

"Yeah? Sorry I Kinda Got Lost In My Thoughts.." Liv Stated Feeling Stupid.

"Honey, That Happens To All Of Us From Time To Time.. Brie Just Wanted To Let You Know We'll Be At The Hotel In 5 Minutes.." Kelly Turned Around And Informed Liv And Then Shot Her A Warm Smile.

"Oh.. Okay Thanks Guys" Liv Smiled Back And Tossed Her iPhone Into Her Purse And Pulled Out 4 Sticks Of Gum Handing One To Each Of The Girls And Popped One Into Her Mouth.

"Thanks Girl, That Coffee Definetly Would've Had My Breath Stinking And I Would Die If Ted Got A Wiff Of This Stench" Eve Laughed

"Okay, Lets Not Get Started On The Ted Subject.. Thats Like More Times Than Nikki Talks About My Brother" Kelly Teased.

"You Have A Brother?" Liv Asked With A Raised Brow

"Yep, His Name Is John Cena He's One Of The Biggest Known Superstars In WWE, Although Not Very Many People Know We're Related Because Our Different Stage Names" Kelly Stated Matter-Of Fact Like.

"He's Your Brother? I Used To Have The Biggest Crush On Him When I Was In Highschool.."  
Liv Blushed And Looked Down Kind Of Embarrassed.

"Oh Don't Worry About It Sweetie, He Dates Bries Sister And When You See Or Hear About The Nastiness Those Two Do You Wont Want ANY Part Of Him.." Eve Laughed

"Wait Brie Your Sister Nikki Actually Dates John?" Liv Turns Toward Brie Shocked

Brie Looks Up From Her Phone "Yeah Actually, They've Been At It For A Few Years Now.."

"Oh.." Liv Blows A Bubble And Pops It.

"So Liv, Do You Have Any Siblings?" Eve Curiously Asks

"Actually Yeah, I Have 5 Siblings! I Have Three Older Brothers, One Older Sister, And One Little Sister And- *Gets Cut Off*

"Really? Thats Alot Of Kids!" Eve States Kinda Judgy And Kelly Nudges Her Again

"Continue What You Were Saying Liv, Im Sorry Eve Is The Kind Of Person Who Can't Help But Cut People Off.

Liv Laughs "Well Actually My Older Sister Alexis Is Actually The WWE Raw Womans Champ I Don't Know If Any Of You Guys Know Her Or Not? Her Stage Name Is Alexa Bliss...

All The Girls Look At Eve.


End file.
